


Day Twenty Two: Peace In A Violent World

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Troy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Troy smiles and gives him a peck on the lips then another and another that quickly devolves into a more heated kiss. Troy takes his hand when it slips to wash his stomach and slides it over to his cock, knowing it was half-hard already even without touching it directly.Nick huffs a quiet laugh. This seemed to happen every time they bathed together.





	Day Twenty Two: Peace In A Violent World

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Nick runs the sponge gently across Troy’s back, washing away as much of the blood and dirt coating his skin as possible. They'd had a long day leading a horde away from the shopping mall they had carved into a home.

Troy sighs softly as the warm water runs down his skin, and Nick smiles at the sound. They hadn’t been able to speak all day for safety reasons, barely said a word on the ride home, and now they were comfortable in the silence. They hadn’t even needed words to end up here in this tub.

Nick dips the sponge into the water, then goes back to gently scrubbing his boyfriend clean. Once he's finished with Troy’s back, He reaches forward and taps Troy’s shoulder, watching in amusement as Troy scoots back automatically, leaning heavily into Nick’s chest. This has become so second nature to them and it feels like a small victory to have even this tiny slice of domesticity in this world.

Nick wets the sponge again, tilting Troy’s head so he can clean his face, then his neck, and then tilting it the other direction to repeat it. Troy surprises him with a soft kiss to the back of his hand, and Nick responds by kissing his cheek, his hand slipping down to sponge off the dirt on Troy’s chest.

Troy smiles and gives him a peck on the lips then another and another that quickly devolves into a more heated kiss. Troy takes his hand when it slips to wash his stomach and slides it over to his cock, knowing it was half-hard already even without touching it directly. 

Nick huffs a quiet laugh. This seemed to happen every time they bathed together. He gently drags the sponge up and down the length of Troy, then back into the warm soapy water before repeating the motion, stroking and bathing Troy at the same time. 

Troy lets out a content sigh, wriggling his ass against Nick.

Nick smiles and deepens the kiss, feeling himself start to harden at the teasing press of Troy against him. Naturally, Troy doesn't stop until Nick’s rock hard under him. 

Troy pulls away bumping his forehead clumsily into Nick’s, staring at him a moment before he quietly says, “I want you.”

Nick nods, and steals a one more kiss. He grabs his cock with his free hand and holds it steady as Troy lifts himself up in the water, then slowly sinks down on him. His breath catches at the feel of Troy around him, releasing slowly as he adjusts to the tight heat swallowing him up. 

Troy sighs contentedly once he's fully seated, wriggling as if overwhelmed by pleasure. "Been thinkin' about you inside me all day." 

Nick kisses between his shoulder blades and up to the back of his neck. "I could tell by the way you insisted on sitting in my lap during the ride home. If it had just been us I would've fucked you in the backseat."

Troy gyrates his hips. "Could've dry humped me at the very least."

Nick snorts, thrusting his hips forward. "I wasn't about to cum in my pants with my ex in the car."

"Why not? It's not like she hasn't seen you do it before."

Nick huffs. "You're insane, you know that?"

Troy shrugs and the conversation dies as he starts to move properly. 

Nick hums with pleasure and starts washing Troy again, slipping the sponge between Troy's thighs to wash his balls, relishing in the small noise of approval he gets. He latches his mouth onto Troy's shoulder, biting, licking, sucking as he pleased while Troy clenches around him, bobbing up and down unhurriedly so he can enjoy the feel of Nick bathing him. 

Troy definitely had some odd kinks – most of them related to blood or violence – but he had softer ones too, ones that related to being taken care of, that offered the soft affection he often craved.

Troy acted tough and like he didn't need anyone, but the truth was that he just wanted someone to love him, to touch him in any and every way with pure affection and Nick was glad to be that person. He loved getting to wash away the dirt, blood and grime of the day from Troy's body, runs his fingers through his curly hair, and style it playfully, or just gently massage Troy's scalp when he washes it and hear a content sigh leave his boyfriend. It felt like peace in a violent world to take care of each other like this. 

Nick scrubs at Troy’s thighs, up his hipbones, his stomach, then brushes the sponge at the base of his cock and through the coarse hair surrounding it.

Troy moans softly and grinds into him hard, making Nick bite his shoulder in arousal, jerk his hips up to go deeper. "Wash me," Troy begs. 

Nick dips the sponge into the warm water, then runs it up Troy's cock from the base, kissing softly at his shoulder as he curls the sponge around the tip and sinks down, twisting his hand so he didn't miss an inch of Troy’s glorious dick before moving back up – stroking Troy with the sponge. He repeats the motion several times and it motivates Troy to ride him faster, grind down harder. 

It feels so good that Nick's thoughts start to slip away, his mouth going slack against the wet, salty skin underneath it, eyes fluttering closed as he tries to match Troy's pace with thrusts of his own, his grip on the sponge slowly lessening until both his hand and the sponge slip off of Troy. 

Troy whimpers at the loss of contact and Nick can't suppress the laugh that escapes him. Troy was always so needy. Nick kind of loved it. 

"I would apologize if you weren't riding me so hard that I can barely think." Nick says, reaching for the sponge again, but Troy slaps his hand away and gets off him. He watches Troy stand and bend over, his hands gripping the edge of the tub.

Troy looks over his shoulder and says, "Well are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna fuck me?"

A thrill shot through Nick, and he wasted no time in getting up and thrusting back into Troy. All softness leaves them – Nick pounds into Troy, his fingers squeezing his hips harshly to keep him steady when his grip on the tub starts to slip, Troy breaks the quiet with loud, unreserved moans that barely cover the sound of skin hitting skin. 

Nick snaps his hips at different angles until he finds Troy’s sweet spot, nearly making him hit his head on the wall when it takes him by surprise. 

"Right there, right there, right there," Troy hisses, pressing back into him desperately, unconcerned by anything that doesn't aid his immediate pleasure. 

Nick moves his right hand up Troy's back to bury it in his hair, pulling his head back as he rams into him, captivated by the way Troy's lips part, jaw slack in pleasure and allowing for the harsh pants and guttural moans he switches between to slip out freely. It sparks an insatiable fire that can only be quelled by fucking Troy deeper, harder until he begs Nick to touch him, to make him come hot and thick on the wall, the faucet, and in his hand. 

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky!" Troy chants, writhing as he rides the high of his orgasm, arms starting to shake from the tight grip he has on the tub. 

Nick comes quickly after that, spilling into Troy, and collapsing half on top of him, his knees wanting to buckle under him as bliss seizes him. He stays like that a minute, pressing soft kisses into Troy’s back until the other man turns and pulls him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

"I love you," Troy whispers as if it was a precious secret. 

"I love you too," Nick whispers back because it was – not a secret, but precious all the same. His arms wrap around Troy and squeeze tightly. 

"Wash my hair?" Troy asks after a moment. 

Nick smiles. "Sure but we should probably drain the tub first...Unless you _want_ blood and cum in your hair?"

Troy shrugs. "Not like they haven't been there before."

Nick shakes his head. "Disgusting."

"Says the man who put them there."

Nick rolls his eyes and kisses Troy, foot slipping between his legs to pull out the stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
